KiGo Nightmares
by bunnylikespie
Summary: /Temp. Hiatus/ This is my first KiGo story. Kim's having nightmares, Shego's breaking out of prison, Ron's playing Monkey-King, Rufus is watching them all like idiots.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first KiGo story. Mind minor grammatical errors, since this was done when I was in middle school. If you find any more after this update, e-mail me. Kim, Shego, Ron, GJ, etc. belong to Disney. Colorado and Florida belong to Obama for the next 4 years. xD The only people that belong to me are the ones in my other stories. XD I'm kinda stuck so it's gonna take a while for the next few parts to come out... =( Sorry. Oh, I'd appreciate reviews, even bad ones. I've heard virgins say this... "Just be gentle"?

* * *

Kim's vision was hazy as she stirred in her King-sized bed. Why she had a King-sized bed in the first place was beyond her. Probably with the money she had, anything was possible for a Possible, right? As her vision was becoming more or less clear, she moved the covers and noticed she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit. Her face reddened and suddenly felt a figure not her own move next to her. She turned and saw a woman with black lips and raven hair opening her eyes to reveal deep emerald orbs.

"Morning Princess."

That's right about the time she wakes up, gasping for air and sweating bullets. She quickly taps around her body. Yup, there were clothes. She quickly turns next to her right and checks for another living being. Nope, she's alone. Sweat getting cold, she gets out of bed and sits on the edge. She looks at the table clock and sees a bright red '2:21' that lit her face.

_'What the hell type of nightmare was th-' _Her wondering was stopped when she heard a familiar beeping and looked at the table where her clock was. Yawning and stretching she picked up the Kimmunicator.

"Yeah, Wade?" Kim rubbed her eyes and looked at the young African-American who was sounding like he was hitting puberty, his voice cracking slightly.

"Hey Kim. Sorry to bother you this late. It's kinda important." Wade was typing on his computer and was in blue and white P.J's.

"What's the sitch?"

"Well, you should probably calm down. You look like you saw a ghost."

"No big, just a nightmare."

"Alrigh, there's no easy way to put this, Kim."

"Tell me Wade or I'm going back to bed."

"Ok, ok. It's Shego."

Kim sat back on her bed and had her eyes wide open. Coincidence much? She put her empty hand on her forehead and looked up at the dark ceiling.

"Kim? Kim??" Wade's worried voice was cut off by Kim turning off the Kimmunicator.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I so- so interested about a villain like Shego? No way! I am NOT interested. I just can't be... Can't. Gah!'_ Kim laid down on her bed with hundreds of questions flooding in her head. Her ranting was stopped again when the Kimmunicator started beeping again.

"Kim, you gonna answer the hit or not?" Wade was still worried but sounded slightly more serious.

Silence.

"Did you call Ron?" Kim started getting up.

"He's on his way now." With that, the screen went black and Kim was alone again. She tossed the Kimmunicator on the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. When she was done, a slight tap was heard on the window. Kim walked to the window and slid it open.

"Hey Ron. Ready?" Kim was climbing out the window. Using the front door probably isn't the best idea when you're out this late. Even if it is saving the world. The blond boy was helping out the red-head when she noticed how secure his grip is. "You've been practicing your monkey skills, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I'm gifted for once so I might as well try to improve." He puts his hand up and a small blue flame-like aura was coming up from his palm in a ribbon-shaped form. It turns off and he looks back at the teen heroine. "Let's go."

* * *

Shego could hear sirens and alarms blaring at the loudest she's ever heard behind her. She was running with all her stamina. Shego hated GJ more than anyone. Sticking one visible finger in the air and igniting some plasma around it, Shego yelled, "I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS HELL HOLE! SEE YOU GUYS NEVER!"

If she was to get anywhere she's have to blend in as much as she could. Striped jumpsuits seemed to give away that thought. While running, Shego ignited her plasma hot enough to stain all the orange on her jumpsuit, but not hot enough to burn through the suit. She thought it was good enough but couldn't really tell since it was 2 in the morning and pitch black.

'_I wonder where they are right now... Alright I gotta sort this out... Let's see... Where would they be? My 'brothers' are sure as hell not gonna help me, so where is she now? I'll try Florida... All I need now is a pay phone. Or better..._' Shego was running through the woods bordering the GJ Headquarters, otherwise prison for her, looking for a road. A road means civilization. Civilization means freedom.

Shego spotted headlights and heard honking. _'Freedom, here I come.' _When she walked out to the edge of the road, no one stopped. A frown quickly formed over Shego's past smile.

_'Don't feel like stopping huh punks? Fine, I'll just make you.' _Shego looked to her left and saw one single car cruising with no one behind it. 'Perfect.' Shego stood in the middle of the road, ignited her right hand, a very familiar smirk across her face.

As the driver was speeding by on the freeway, they saw a figure dressed in black surrounded by a strange green light. When the whole figure came into the view of the headlights, all that was heard was a tire screech, glass shattering, and a scream.

* * *

Kim and Ron ran through the quiet neighborhood, rushing to get to the rendevous. Wade had set up a ride with GJ, and if they didn't get there, they were out of luck. The blond boy ran just behind Kim, struggling to keep up with his faster and more sure-footed companion. He may have been practicing his Monkey kung-fu but his speed and stamina left much to be desired.

Kim forced herself not to think as she jumped over a park-bench, skid just on the edge with her small feet, and kept running. If she thought, then the only thing on her mind would be Shego. She couldn't afford for that to happen. She could hear Ron panting and did not bother to look back to see if he was following. He always followed her.

The teenagers were almost there when a black pick-up truck pulled up next to them. The car was shiny as if it'd just come off the lot and pulled up almost a hundred yards ahead of them. It made veering sounds, as if to tell them to hurry up.

The two jumped in the bed of the truck, Kim leaping gracefully and Ron practically falling in. The boy panted harder than before, and looked at his companion.

"Hello Kimberly. Ronald," came a bland voice.

They looked in and the best friends grimaced in unison. Rufus poked his head out and covered his eyes. Will Du was there, dressed in what they supposed he thought were civilian clothes. He had on black slacks, a long-sleeved black button-down shirt, complete with tie, that made it seem like he was going to a formal affair. He differed from their uniforms, and the hand-made skullies that Mrs. Stoppable had made them and they had on because of the cold. He pulled off and drove at exactly the speed-limit, never pushing past 35 despite it being empty.

"I was requested by Dr. Director herself to bring the two of you to the scene of the crime." His dull brown eyes met theirs, or really Kim's, as he continued, "It appears one alias Shego has escaped from Global Justice's top-ranking prisoner facility conveniently located less than twenty miles from Middleton."

Ron looked at Kim. "Shego got out of jail close to here," she simplified. Comprehension dawned before horror struck his eyes.

"That means…" He started.

Kim nodded, "Yup. She's probably trying to get out of the state."

Ron blinked before he said, "Wouldn't she come here and try to kill us? You know go all, 'Revenge of the Sith' on us?"

Kim shook her head, "She only has warrants in this state and Vermont, so if she gets out and lets them expire she's free."

Will looked back at her and said, "How do you know?"

"I pay attention to my villains," Kim said sarcastically. "I read their blogs, visit their houses, have tea and crumpets with their mothers."

"You two fraternize with the enemies?" Will asked, surprised. He'd always assumed that they kept their private lives and their super-hero lives separated. His eyes stayed on the road but his brows rose to rest just under the sweep of his hair.

"Who says 'fraternize'?" Ron whispered to Kim.

She shrugged and rolled her eyes before saying, "No, Will, we do not. I was joking; you know, sarcasm and all that."

"Oh," said GJ's top agent.

Despite Will's slow driving, they pulled up to the once huge prison. Now it was crumpling into itself, a giant hole where a concrete wall once was, steel poles sticking out.

Anyone could see the tightness of Kim's hands, the dark worry clouding her once clear eyes, the stubborn set to her jaw. Any moron could tell that the heroine was determined to right this wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan DeLuna was planning on a one week trip in the country. He expected a smooth, no-interruption, cruise TO and FROM his destination. He expected trees and birds and a week free from bosses and wives. He didn't expect a black and green figure, GLOWING none the less, to be in the middle of the road at nearly 2 in the morning, while he was going almost 80 on the freeway. He couldn't react and did the only thing he could do. Brake, scream, and pray that his wife doesn't find his stash if he lived through this.

(10 minutes later)

Groaning, Jonathan stood up, but quickly fell back down when he found his head has pounding furiously. Since standing wasn't a good option, he bent his knees to sit up. When he was completely sitting up, he felt hot liquid dripping off his head. Furrowing his eyebrows, he slowly reached up to his head. Looking at his crimson stained hand he silently sobbed. After about a minute or two, he looked around to see where he was. Recollecting his memories of the last 15 minutes, he remembered everything was dark, he was thinking of how bitchy his wife was, and then... A scream. He remembered a scream. And... A woman? Nah, it couldn't be. Probably a deer... But why was it glowing? He then realized... His car. "What the hell?! Where's my car?!" He was screaming to no one in particular. "Man, this sucks. Worst vacation ever."

* * *

Turning up the tunes in her "new" car, Shego rolled the windows down. Before feeling the breeze in her car, she broke a window, a door, and probably a head. '_Eh, he'll live', _Shego thought while pumping the gas petal a little more. She has done worse. Barely focusing on the road, or her destination, Shego was thinking of the past few weeks. She thought of just how dandy they turned out to be.

(3 weeks ago)

_It started off as any other day in the office. She woke up, got freshened up, went to the main lair to hear Drakken's new, improved, and fool-proof plan, made lippy comments about it, Kim Possible came, they fought while exchanging "friendly" banter, the buffoon manages to destroy the "doom ray" or whatever ridiculous name it was that day, Kim got away- destroying the lair on her way-, Drakken did his "you think you're all that!" speech, and Shego managed to escape with a few cuts and bruises; and Drakken a bruised ego. She couldn't stand it much longer._

_After Drakken's recent failure, which to Shego's much dismay was underwater, Shego decided to confront the blue-skinned mad scientist. Squeezing out water from her hair, she groaned. Probably because there were fish in her boots. Probably because her hair was tangle. Or-_

_"DAMMIT DRAKKEN, I'M SICK OF THIS!"- Never mind..._

_"Yes, Shego I am, too. If we stay wet too long we might catch a cold." Drakken looked as his "sidekick" with innocence and misunderstanding._

_"No, Dr. D. No, not sick with the flu. Sick of getting beat! This is ridiculous! We steal this "great" invention and right when we're about to use it, Kim and her buffoon of a sidekick come in and win! And what the hell were you thinking when we rented an UNDERWATER lair?!" Shego's hands were slowing igniting as she went on ranting._

_"N-Now now, Shego. Calm down... No need to get- Wait, did you just call Possible by her first name?" Drakken raised an eyebrow with concern and put his hands back down from his defense._

_"DRAKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!" The deafening battle cry was enough to startle the fish under the dock they were standing on. Or it could have been the very girly shriek that came after..._

_(flashback over)_

"Underwater..." Shego scoffed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Oh shi-" Shego couldn't finish her curse as she heard sirens and saw blue and red lights in the mirrors. She started slowing down, pretending to be pulling over. Almost as soon as her curse came, a mischievous grin showed up. She rolled up the windows calmly, blasted the music, gripped the steering wheel, and hauled ass.

* * *

"Nyu-oh..." Chattered a familiar pink hairless rodent.

"Got that right, little buddy..." Ron picked up his miniature sidekick and put him on his shoulder. "KP, you okay?" He looked over at his best friend with a worried look. She wasn't paying attention to him. She was giving all of her attention to the giant hole in front of them. A few bricks fell and bent a pole in half. "She really out-did herself this time..." Ron whistled quietly as he watched the hole crumbling.

"Will, what was Shego's accusation?" Kim asked as clear as day, still looking at the wall, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Kimberly, you were there. Don't you know th-" Will was leaning on the door of his truck when he received a glare from a certain teen heroine. "Yes, ma'am..." He fumbled to open the truck and fell in. Looking through first under the seats, then in the glove compartment, he found what he was looking for. A large manila folder, held closed by a large rubber band. Sighing, he carefully unwrapped it and read from a yellow and white sheet of paper. "Okay, one Shaiana Go. Alias 'Shego'. Arrested May 11, this year. Accused of the murder of 4 people, injuring 7." This caused Kim to look down in shame and disappointment. Shame from not being able to save those people. And disappointment that Shego would do such a thing. Ron put a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. She shrugged it away softly. He didn't mind. "Subject highly dangerous, super-human abilities, blah blah blah, you know the rest." Will wrapped the folder and tossed it onto the driver's seat. "May I ask why the repeat?"

"I-I... I thought she didn't kill..." Kim looked away and her clenched fists relaxed. "I can see her breaking out of jail... Fleeing the country... But it still doesn't make sense... Will, can you read her recent employment?" Kim looked back at him.

Will shrugged and grabbed the folder, this time sitting in it's recent spot. "Freelance sidekick: expert in thieving and master of several fighting techniques, subject is known best for the supernatural ability to make plasma energy ignite from several body parts. Most recent client was a 'Drew Theodore Lipsky'. Unknown whether or not subject is still in contact with said client after her escape." Will closed the folder again and raised an eyebrow at Kim.

"Do we have anything on relatives- that she doesn't hate- or close friends or past allies so we have an idea on where she would go? We can't let her leave the country until she's served her time."

"KP, we'll find her. We always do." Ron gave Kim a dorky grin and Rufus agreed. Well, agreed but a slight chattery.

"Well, last thing we found out were the Go superheros, but since she hates them, we don't know anyone else yet. Maybe parents." Will replied nonchalantly.

"That's a good idea. We can ask the other Go's for parental information." When Kim said this, a small blush came across Ron's face. Kim noticed this then narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean information **on** their parents, Ron." Ron cleared his throat and tried looking serious, without much success. She looked back at Will. "Go tower?" Will nodded and got settled into the driver's seat. Kim and Ron got into the bed of the truck again. Kim rolled her eyes, leaned back on the window, and sighed deeply. She really didn't want to think at all now... All that would cross her mind would still be Shego.

Before Will could as so much fix a mirror, Ron piped up. "Who's gonna fix the wall?"


End file.
